Mother Dream
by akai girl
Summary: fic for mother day yang telat. Warn : no summary baca aja, judul ga' nyambung ama


MOTHER DREAM

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :fic for mother day yang telat. Warn : no summary baca aja, judul ga' nyambung ama

Warn : amatir, gaje , AU, OOC, TYPO, dll.

Fic persembahan untuk hari Ibu namun terlambat hiks. Gomene. Silahkan membaca.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

…

Suasana di kelas 3-2 hari itu sangat ramai sekali. Para siswa ada yang bermain dalam kelas. Kakashi-sensei guru yang mengajar hari ini belum datang sejak 15 menit lalu. Ia memang selalu terlambat , namun dia tetap masuk ke kelas walaupun jam pelajaran hanya tinggal 5 menit.

**Krieet**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan disertainya hawa dingin musim dingin pada bulan Desember. Hening. Semuanya terdiam. Seseorang wanita yang sepertinya masih berumur kepala 2 masuk kedalam dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Wanita tersebut memakai syal merah yang serasi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah panjang.

Lalu kelas kembali ramai saat pintu tertutup. Mereka sengaja menutupnya agar tidak dingin. Wanita tadi duduk di meja guru. Ia mengeluarkan kertas absen "Namikaze Naruto, kemarilah." panggilnya agak keras karena kelas masih ramai. Ia sengaja tidak menegurnya.

Anak berambut pirang jabrik yang dipanggil Namikaze Naruto berdiri dari kerumunannya yang tadinya bercanda. Teman-temannya memandangnya heran. "tunggu sebentar ya. Kalian lanjutkan saja" Naruto menuju ke depan setelah teman-temannya ramai sendiri dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Naruto Namikaze pemuda yang senang sekali bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Ia termasuk yang paling bodoh di kelas dan kau tahu dia adalah ketua kelas 3-2.

"Hm. Ada apa?" Tanya Namikaze muda itu. Ia menaruh tangannya di saku celana bersikap sok keren. Saat Naruto sampai di dekat wanita itu, wanita itu menjewer cupingnya. Naruto mencengkram tangan wanita minta dilepaskan. "itai" teriak Naruto namun semuanya tidak ada yang memperdulikan mereka.

"Siapa kau seenaknya saja" kata Naruto setelah wanita itu melepaskan jewerannya. Naruto mengosok-gosok cupingnya yang memerah. "kau itu tidak punya sopan santun ya" wanita itu menggertakan jarin-jarinya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Naruto menjauh selangkah sebelum lengannya di cengkram kuat wanita itu.

"gomen-gomen. Jangan marah dulu." Naruto mencoba meredam amarah wanita itu. "kau kan belum bicara malah main jewer-jewer segala."

"baiklah aku perkanalkan diriku dahulu" wanita itu melepaskan pegangan dari lengan Naruto. Ia menarik napas dalam "aku sensei pengganti sementara namaku Kushina Uzumaki. Panggil aku Kushina-sensei" Kushina melihat ekspesi Naruto yang biasa saja. "oh ya, aku menggantikan Kakashi-sensei. Ia selalu saja terlambat mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi." Kushina berkata dengan semangat ke seluruh kelas.

"nenek-nenek" kata Naruto sambil memasukkan jari tengahnya ke hidung.

"siapa yang kau panggil nenek he? Aku itu masih muda. Dan apa yang kau lakukan itu. Menjijikan. Memasukkan jari ke hidung. Apalagi itu jari tengah padaku" Kushina kesal sekali menghadapi Naruto yang menjengkelkan. Ia memiting kepala Naruto dan menjitakinya.

"a-ampun itai" Naruto memohon. "tidak ada ampun untuk anak baka sepertimu. BAKA" Kushina menekan kata-katanya.

**Krieet**

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi. Pria itu memakai masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Entah apa yang ada di balik masker itu belum pernah ada yang mau membukanya sejauh ini.

Kushina melepaskan pitingannya dari Naruto. Naruto menggosok-gosok lehernya yang sakit. Kushina membungkukkan badan kearah Kakashi "gomen. Aku akan keluar sekarang." Kushina berjalan keluar melewati Kakashi. Saat Kushina melewati Kakashi , Kakashi tersenyum terlihat dari matanya yang berbentuk n. entah Kakashi tersenyum pada Naruto atau Kushina. Kelas masih saja ramai walaupun ada Kakashi.

"Naruto kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu, kau mau mengajar di depan?" Naruto mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Sasuke pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu di sebut Naruto pantat bebek. 'kenapa Kakashi-sensei tidak menanyakan soal Kushina-sensei' bingung Naruto dalam hatinya 'ah sudahlah' Naruto duduk di bangkunya dengan menatap sinis Sasuke yang membaca buku pelajaran.

"maaf tadi aku terlambat karena aku tersesat.." belum sampai Kakashi menyelesaikan perkataannya Chouji menyahut "ya kau tersesat di jalan kehidupan kan. Kakashi-sensei". Kelas jadi ramai kembali karena tertawa.

"tidak aku tersesat di jalan yang bersalju" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Semuanya tertawa ada juga yang sweatdrop.

…

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semuanya kecuali beberapa orang sejenis Sasuke (emang Sasuke itu apa, ya? Dia itu kn Uchiha wkwk) berhamburan ke kantin walaupun cuaca dingin. Naruto berjalan sendiri ia tidak ke kantin namun ke tempat favoritnya, atap.

Naruto membuka pintu atap. Udara dingin menerpa wajahnya dan menimbulkan efek dingin pada seluruh tubuhnya juga ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang terbang. "walaupun dingin tetap saja sejuk" gumam Naruto.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pinggiran atap yang dibatasi pagar kawat. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada pagar itu. Ia membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya tadi ia hanya membawa nasi kepal yang berjumlah 8 buah untuk mengganjal perutnya. Ia menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri tipa hari.

**Brak**

Saat dia akan memakannya satu pintu atap didobrak oleh seorang guru wanita membuat ai tidak jadi makan. Guru wanita yang urakan seperti itu hanya ada satu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina si wanita berambut merah panjang.

'huft dia lagi' batin Naruto sweatdrop. Naruto mengosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang dingin. Apalagi ia ada di tempat terbuka.

"hei, baka kau ada disini ternyata. Kita ketemu lagi" Kushina melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekati Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan Kushina yang berjalan kearahnya.

"kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Naruto tidak peduli ia memakan bekalnya kembali. "TENTU SAJA, BAKA" teriak Kushina menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal.

"aku tidak baka, BAKA" Naruto menekan kalimatnya. Kushina menyerang Naruto lagi dengan memiting leher Naruto. Kushina tidak menyadari bila hal itu membuat kotak bekal Naruo terjatuh ke lantai dan isinya berhamburan. Dua orang baka memang.

"le-lepas" kata Naruto dengan nada marah. Naruto lepas dari cengkraman Kushina dan memunguti nasi kepalnya yang sudah jatuh. "eh kenapa?" Kushina tercengang ia merasa bersalah. Ia menyentuh pundak Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak bergeming tetap bersikeras mengambilnya nasi kepal yang sudah kotor itu.

Kushina menarik tangan Naruto agak keras untuk membuat Naruto berhenti mengambili nasi kepal yang sudah tidak bisa dimakan itu. Walaupun Kushina menghentikan Naruto, Naruto tetap saja menatap nasi kepal itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

"makanlah punyaku, sebagai permintaan maaf." Kushina menyerahkan kotak bekal miliknya ke Naruto yang masih tidak meu memandangnya. "tolong terimalah. Aku membuatnya sendiri." Kata Kushina dengan nada sedih juga. Ia mengambil tangan Naruto dan memberikan bekalnya. Kushina pergi dari atap membiarkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto menatap kotak bekal pemberian isinya. Ia membukanya dan melihat isinya yang bermacam-macam. "aku jadi lapar." Naruto menoleh ke sekitarnya. Sudah tidak ada Kushina. Ia melahap yang ada dalam kotak itu hingga habis "enak juga. Aku jadi kenyang". Ia tidak tau jika ada sesorang yang mengintipnya. Seseorang yang tersenyum senang. Lalu seseorang itu menghilang dari sana dengan cepat.

…

***skip time***

Naruto masih berada di kelas saat bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Ia harus mengumpulkan tugas Iruka-sensei hari ini juga. Ia selesai dengan cepat setelah 25 menit lalu bel pulang berbunyi. Naruto mengumpulkan tugasnya kepada Iruka yang masih setia menunggunya. "cepat sekali. Untung aku tidak pulang sangat terlambat seperti kemarin" sindir Iruka.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya "gomenne. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne." Naruto bergegas keluar. Di luar agak gelap karena mendung yang menyelimuti langit Konoha saat itu. Sepertinya hujan akan turun ,Udara juga bertambah dingin. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke gerbang yang jaraknya jauh karena kelasnya berada di daerah belakang. Sekolah sudah sepi dan gelap.

"apakah benar hujan padahal ini kan musim dingin" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan cepat sambil memandang langit yang gelap. Ia melihat gerbang yang sudah di depan mata, namun..

**Jress**

Alunan nada air hujan yang deras menghalangi jalannya ke gerbang yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Alunan itu meramaikan suasana yang tadinya hening dan sepi. "sial. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang." Keluh Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "meskipun kau mengeluh, hujan tidak akan berhenti dengan sendirinya, nak" suara wanita yang memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata Kushina-sensei.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya kea rah Kushina. Hanya mengangkat untuk sekedar menyapa. "ayo pulang bersamaku, Aku bawa payung. Kita bisa berjalan bersama" Kushina sudah siap dengan membuka payungnya. Naruto hanya diam di tempat. "hei ayo, kau mau di sini sampai malam"

"aku tidak mau berjalan bersama nenek…" belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan perkataannya Kushina menarik Naruto. "sudahlah jangan berisik." Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama ditemani suara rintik hujan yang terus mengalun mencairkan lapisan es dimana-mana.

"Kushina-sensei" entah kesambet apa Naruto memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan sensei. Namun Kushina tersenyum senang. "terimakasih.." Naruto mengantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kushina penasaran.

"terimakasih untuk apa?" Tanya Kushina berpura-pura tidak mengerti. "untuk semuanya. Haha. Aku menggunakan semua keberanianku lho untuk mengatakannya padamu, sensei." Kata Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia melihat langit yang meneteskan air. Entah kenapa ia senang bisa berada dekat dengan Kushina. Perasaan yang berbeda.

"sensei aku kan sudah mencoba masakanmu, berarti kau harus mencicipi masakanku juga" kata Naruto sambil menatap Kushina. "eh, kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Kushina kaget. Naruto mengiyakan. "kau itu istri atau suami sih" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"mungkin kedua-duanya." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "he? Kau mau menjadi istri? Oh ya, kau menawariku masakanmu kan bawa besok ya kalau bisa yang banyak karena nafsu makanku itu banyak." Kushina menepuk pundak Naruto agak keras.

"itai kau itu kuat sekali, sensei." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kushina melihat wajah tembam Naruto lalu mencolek pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Naruto melihat jari Kushina yang mengengam payung. Ada sebuah cincin disana.

"kau sudah menikah, sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"ya, 15 tahun yang lalu" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"ha? Seumuran denganku. Lalu kau sudah punya anak?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kushina meng-iyakan. "lalu dimana anakmu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" selidik Naruto.

"kau sudah bertemu dengannya" kata Kushina. "ha?" Naruto menoleh ke Kushina.

"lupakan saja." Lalu mereka berjalan dalam diam kembali. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang mengalun. Kushina mengajak Naruto ke sebuah kedai ramen milik Teuchi. Mereka berhenti di sana untuk makan kebetulan mereka berdua menyukai ramen.

…

*skip time*

"okaeri" pria berambut pirang baru saja sampai pulang ke rumahnya di petang hari. Bajunya basah kuyup terkena hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti dari tadi sore. Ia duduk di tatami melepas sepatunya tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya.

**cklek**

Sebuah pintu sepertinya terbuka dari dalam "okaeri, tousan" jawab pemuda berambut pirang juga, sepertinya anaknya. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi karena ia membawa handuk yang di sampirkan di lehernya. "Naruto kau baru pulang?" Tanya pria itu yang ternyata yah dari pemuda pirang, Naruto.

"hehe, ya. Tadi aku di ajak makan ramen oleh guruku." Kata Naruto. "guru barumu, eh?" Tanya Minato sambil menuju ke dapur. "ya. Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untuk ayah." jawab Naruto.

Minato melihat ke meja makan yang sudah tersedia nasi kepal. "Naru, besok…" Minato berkata dengan sendu. "tousan, aku sudah siapkan air panas juga. Aku aingin segera tidur hari ini. oyasumi" Naruto berkata sambil naik ke atas. 'sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan tousan'

…

Esok harinya

Pelajaran olahraga, palajaran yang paling disukai para siswa. Saat olahraga semuanya dibebaskan untuk bermain apapun. Pacaran juga boleh karena itu para siswa suka sekali saat olahraga. Saat musim dingin ini diperbolehkan olahraga maupun tidak. Dan di lapangan sekarang ini dua sahabat salah satunya berambut pirang dan satunya lagi berambut raven sedang bermain basket. Hanya mereka yang menguasai lapangan karena semuanya tidak ikut mungkin ke perpustakaan.

"TEME" Naruto berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke, si rambut raven yang sedang memainkan bola di tangannya. Naruto belum bisa merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke. "dobe" kata Sasuke. Ia berlari ke ring dan memasukkan bola ke sana dengan mudahnya.

"kau selalu saja memegang bolanya sendiri, teme" kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Memang ia selalu kalah bila bertanding dengan Sasuke. Naruto melihat Kushina yang duduk di taman sendirian. Ia memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang dilakukan Kushina hingga tak sadar jika Sasuke mengoper bola kearahnya. Bola itu tepat mengenai belakang kepalanya.

"Dobe" Naruto terduduk di tanah. Ia merasa sangat pusing. Ia melihat Kushina sudah tidak ada di sana. Sasuke menghampirinya "kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyangga kepala Naruto dengan tangannya. Naruto tidak menjawab namun ia tersenyum kecil menandakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. "ayo ke UKS" Sasuke membopongnya.

Sasuke membopongnya ke UKS yang ternyata masih sepi. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di ranjang UKS lalu ia pergi keluar menanyakan di mana dokter. Naruto memejamkan mata kepalanya masih pusing. "hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya suara seorang sensei, sepertinya ia kenal. ia membuka mata ternyata ada Kushina-lah yang tengah berbicara dengannya. Naruto mencoba bangkit namun kepalanya kembali sakit hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"aku mungkin bisa mengobatimu sedikit." Kushina mengelus-elus kepala Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto

"bila anakmu sakit apakah kau juga dengan cepat mengobatinya?" Tanya Naruto setelah Kushina selesai membalut kepalanya. "ya. Bila aku selalu berada di sisinya aku akan selalu menjaganya meskipun dia itu sepertimu. haha"

"kata ayahku sifatku mirip sekali dengan ibuku. Haha."

Mereka mengobrol di sana. Sasuke ternyata ada di luar UKS bersandar di tembok sambil menunggu Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tidak ada dokter yang datang hari ini mungkin nanti siang. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang itu yang pastinya bukan dokter. Sepertinya mereka akan mengakhiri pembicaraan, Naruto berbaring kembali. Orang itu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke karena saat ia keluar ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengacuhkannya, ia masuk kedalam.

"dobe, siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto bangun kembali "dia itu kan guru pengganti Kakashi-sensei kemarin apa kau tidak ingat. Dia masuk ke kelas kan?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"ha? Apa kau tidak salah. Aku baru melihatnya hari ini kemarin kan Kakashi-sensei terlambat dan seperti biasanya tidak ada yang masuk." kata Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut.

"apa kau bercanda. Mungkin kau tidak melihatnya. Dia waktu itu memangilku dan aku mengobrol dengannya." Kata Naruto lelah menjelaskan.

"hn. Tidurlah aku akan menunggumu." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap keluar.

*skip time*

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan ada yang membelai kepalannya. Ia melihat ke sampingnya ada Sasuke yang sedang tidur smbil mengengam tangannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah tidur Sasuke yang tenang. Naruto tertawa kecil namun ditahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya , takut Sasuke terbangun.

Naruto ingin memindahkan tangan Sasuke dari tangannya namun saat ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke, Sasuke terbangun. Mereka saling memandang dalam keheningan. "kau sudah bangun, dobe." Kata Sasuke yang memecah keheningan padahal biasanya ia tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"barusan. Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto agak gugup berduaan dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Sasuke melihat jam dinding yang menunjuk angka 3, berarti sekarang jam 3 sore. Sekolah sudah bubar setengah jam yang lalu. "sekolah sudah usai ayo pulang. Aku ambil tas kita dulu" Ajak Sasuke. Sasuke meningglkan Naruto sendirian di ruang berbau alcohol itu.

Mereka berdua pulang bersama sayangnya rumah mereka tidak berdekatan dan tidak saling melewati. Mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan raya. Naruto berjalan santai ke rumahnya tadi ia lupa memberikan bekalnya kepada Kushina. Mungkin besok aku akan mengajakya kerumah dan kubuatkan lagi pikir Naruto.

Nruto membuka pelan pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Ia membunag tasnya ke lantai dan segera berlari ke dapur.

Air tumpah dilantai yang kemungkinana besar berasal dari serpihan kaca gelas yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Disana juga tergeletak tubuh minto, ayahnya. 'oh tidak' teriak batin Naruto.

…

"NARUTO" teriak Kushina mengema di lorong rumah sakit. Namun tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya, aneh. Naruto duduk sendirian di lorong yang agak ramai sedang menunggu Minato sadar setelah diperiksa tadi. "Naruto"Sasuke mengikuti Kushina dari belakang sambil agak berlari mengikuti langkah kaki Kushina yang lebar.

"aku dengar dari Sasuke kalau ayahmu …" Kushina tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena melihat Naruto menunduk dalam. Ia takut Naruto masih merasa sedih.

"dobe, bagaimana keadaannya?" sela Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersentum seperti biasa tidak ingin membuat mereka berdua cemas. "dia hanya butuh istirahat karena kelelahan" jawab Naruto walaupun senyum palsu yang ditunjukkan dan mereka berdua tau itu.

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Hanya empat mata diluar. Ayo" ajak Kushina sambil berjalan duluan. "tunggu disana, sas." Kata Naruto sambil mengikuti Kushina. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto yang berlari kearah lobby.

Walaupun suasana diluar sangat dingin kedua insan berbeda jenis yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku yang dingin. "… seandainya saja aku tidak dilahirkan, ibu tidak akn meninggal dan ayah juga tidak akan kesusahan bekerja sendiri. Ayah pasti juga merindukan ibu yang akan terus mendampinginya kalau tidak ada aku."

"janganlah berkata seperti itu" kata Kushina "mereka tidak mungkin menyesal melahirkanmu. Terutama ibumu yang sudah berjuang melahirkanmu dan mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu" Naruto menatap mata Kushina yang terpancar jiwa ke ibuan. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Sebuah suara dari jendela rumah sakit memecah keheningan malam yang dingin itu "dobe, ayahmu…" kata- teriak Sasuke pelan.

"tousan, daijobu desu ka?" Tanya Naruto mendekat ke ayahnya yang duduk tenang di ranjang rumah sakit. "nee, kemarilah" kata Minato sambil melebarkan tangannya untuk membawa tubuh Naruto lebih dekat dengannya. "aku punya sesuatu untukmu, tapi jangan buka sekarang" bisik Minato. Minato menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi ke Naruto walaupun posisi mereka masih berpelukan.

Minato melepaskan pelukannya saat terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. "ooh maaf ya. Sepertinya aku menggangu momen ayah dan anak" suara lembut seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih memakai seragam kantor.

"rin, tak apa masuklah." cegah Minato saat wanita yang dipanggil Rin akan menutup pintu. "aku keluar dulu kalau begitu" kata Naruto namun Minato mencegahnya. Ia mengengam tangan Naruto kuat.

"tousan, aku ada urusan dengan senseiku. Kasihan kan bila dia tidak kuperhatikan" sensei setau Minato tadi ia hanya meliaht Sasuke juga hanya Naruto tidak ada siapapun lagi. Kalau memang guru Naruto ada di sini seharusnya ia sudah memperkenalkan diri dari tadi.

"tapi-…" Naruto melepaskan tangannya saat Minato berpikir keras. "jaa ne." kata Naruto

"jaa nee" hanya Rin yang menjawab.

Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke soal Kushina. "tapi kan tadi kau bersamanya saaat kemari?" kata Naruto ngotot.

"siapa? Aku tadi sendirian saja kemari" kata Sasuke. "baiklah aku akan mencarinya sendiri" Naruto berlari keluar saat diluar sana sedang hujan salju. Sasuke sangat menghawatirkan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini berhalusinasi tentang Kushina-sensei, ia mengejar Naruto keluar walaupun cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Sensei" teriak Naruto yang menerobos hujan salju membuat ia menggigil hingga mulutnya bergetar. ia mendekap kado dari ayahnya di dadanya agar tetap kering. Ia mendekati kursi yang tadi di tempatinya, melewatinya "sensei" teriaknya lagi.

Ia terus berjalan sebelum merasakan angin hangat dari belakang yang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang tepat di belakang kursi tadi namun sekarang ini ada penghuninya. Di kursi taman tersebut duduk senseinya yang membelakanginya.

"sensei, aku diberi hadiah oleh tousan dan aku ingin membukanya bersamamu" kata Naruto tersenyum walau ia merasa kedinginan. "bukalah" kata Kushina yang masih membelakangi Naruto.

"eh kau juga ingin tau. baiklah" naruto merobek kertas pembungkus kado itu yang ternyata adalah album. Naruto membukanya dengan perhalan dan tercengang melihat siapa yang ada dalam foto itu. Ayahnya, dia saat masih bayi dalam gendongan senseinya-ibunya.

"jadi-" bibir Naruto bergetar bukan karena kedinginan namun karena bahagia(?) mungkin. Kushina berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap Naruto.

Tempat mereka yang tadinya putih berselimut salju berubah menjadi tempat yang kosong hanya ada putih. Naruto terdiam di tempat saat Kushina menghadap dirinya. "kau datang dari surga?" Tanya naruto.

"ya. Aku merindukanmu Naruto juga ayahmu yang pasti kerepotan menghadapi dirimu yang keras kepala itu" kata Kushina. "aku ingin menyampaikan banyak pesan untukmu dan juga ayahmu itu tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini haha" Kushina menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"apa itu, sensei?" Naruto menunduk.

"naruto jangan jadi orang yang memilih-milih makanan…jadilah anak yang sehat dan besar… mandilah setiap hari…. tidurlah yang cukup…. bertemanlah dengan siapapun pastikan mereka benar-benar seorang teman.. tak peduli berapa banyak teman yang kau miliki…. belajarlah dengan giat ibu tidak mengerti dengan itu…. tapi kau pasti bisa melakukannya…. tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan…. jangan bersedih jika kau tak mampu melakukannya…. patuhilah gurumu di akademi dan jauhilah ketiga larangan ninja…. jangan meminjam uang jika kau tak sanggup…. simpanlah yang kau hasilkan dari misi jangan meminum alkohol sampai umur 20 tahun… atau kau akan rusak…. mengenai wanita… ibu wanita… jadi aku tidak tahu… tapi hanya ada wanita dan pria di dunia… dan kau akan menginginkan wanita suatu hari …. hanya jangan memilih yang terlalu aneh ….pilihlah yang seperti ibumu... naruto kau akan mengalami banyak sekalipenderitaan ingatlah siapa dirimu… kejar… impianmu .. dan jangan menyerah sampaikau mewujudkannya… ada ada ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu…dan aku ajarkan… aku ingin tinggal bersamamu mengasuhmu aku sayang padamu" Kushina tersenyum dan mengakhiri kata-katanya yang panjang lebar itu. "maaf pesanku terlalu banyak haha. Segitu saja" kata kushina. Naruto hanya diam namun dia tersenyum

Kushina merentangkan tangannya ke Narutob"ayo kemarilah kau tidak ingin memeluk ibumu ini sebelum kembali ke surga." Naruto menuju kea rah Kushina dengan pelan. Ia melihat kaki Kushina mulai hilang. Tidak ia tidak ingin Kushina pergi. Ia berlari mengapai Kushina, memeluknya erat.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Kushina "ibu" lirih Naruto sebelum tubuh Kushina menghilang sepenuhnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Kushina di tempat dingin itu. Ia jatuh terduduk di tanah. "IBU" teriaknya dalam keheningan malam yang dingin. "terima kasih"

**End**

**Akhirannya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Padahal aku pingin bikini yang beda dari yang aslinya tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide itu hilang. Saya jadi tidak yakin mempublish nih fic jadinya telat banget.**

**Gomen ne**

**RnR**

**bye**


End file.
